maniaron_homebrewfandomcom-20200216-history
Hallsheadt
Hallsheadt Chaotic Neutral Small Town (West) Corruption 0; Crime +1; Economy +1; Law +2; Lore +1; Society -2 Qualities Prosperous, Rule of Might Danger 0 Government Autocracy Population 700 (420 Human, 80 elf, 200 half-elf) Notable NPCs Lord Bain Laxath CN Male Human Fighter 9 Proprietoress Jinsyla Vehrheart TN Female Half-Elf Bard 10 Sindley Calvers CN Female Human Rogue 7 Marcie Nahuney CG Female Half-Elf Alchemist 8 Turshin Burkalos NE Male Human Cleric of Arkatos 7 Marketplace Base Value 1300 gp; Purchase Limit 7500 gp; Spellcasting 4th Minor Items 3d4; Medium Items 1d6; Major Items -- Hallsheadt is a small but prosperous town in the Varlshad province of the Darwish Empire. Situated not far from the Blue Knight's Road, traders often make the detour here to partake in Hallsheadt's offerings... many of which are less than legal in the empire. A generous helping of bribes has kept the empire out of Hallsheadt's affairs and allowed it to become a hub of "entertainment" in the region. One of the largest attractions in Hallsheadt is the Bloodstained Monastery. The "worship" that goes on here are gladiator matches, administered by Thurshin Burkalos. Most of the gladiators are slaves made to battle, but Thurshin also allows for locals to challenge each other to honor duels here. Entry fees vary depending on the quality of the fighters, and free fighters of particular skill can earn a commission. Others come to visit one of the inns on the red lamp street. Unlike the inns in the other parts of town, these ones offer a very different kind of service. The largest of these taverns is the Broken Heart, owned by Jinsyla Vehrheart. She is notable not only for the large number of men and women in her employ, but also those indebted to her. Despite her ill repute, she is responsible for cleaning up this particular "profession" in Hallsheadt. Children no longer ply the trade, and those who find themselves deeply in debt can find more choices than just the gladiator pits or the red lamp street inns to pay them off. However, she is still a businesswoman first and foremost and always ensures she gets her dues. Another prominent business owner is Marcie Nahuney, who operates an apothecary and makes a good living providing treatment for intimate afflictions that are common on the red lamp street. Turshin Burkalos is another frequent customer, as he likes to stay well-stocked on curatives. Marcie has no love of Turshin, and not the least because of her disapproval of his activities. Turshin uses his leverage in town to pressure her into giving him special discounts on her wares, which he then resells for a profit. Those who buy potions from the monastery are really just getting Marcie's work and giving a cut to Turshin. Sindley Calvers runs a team of pickpockets that targets travelers that are wandering through. When particularly juicy marks arrive she will often stake them out personally, staging elaborate distractions as she makes her move for particularly noteworthy valuables. She dabbles in virtually any kind of crime, but avoids violence whenever it's possible. The rancorous town is difficult to keep any semblance of order in, but nothing works better than a good sword hand. The hereditary Barony has been vacant for decades now, and the "Lord" is whoever can maintain the respect of the various different powerbrokers in town. That currently is Bain Laxath, a former gladiator who won his freedom and then the town as a whole. Though not particularly bright, he knows not to upset a good thing. He acts only if the status-quo is being upset, and collects money to pay the town's taxes and bribes that are necessary to avoid scrutiny. He otherwise lets the locals do as they wish. Talk of late is that Laxath is getting soft in his 'old age', but as yet none have sought to challenge him. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Darwish Category:West Category:Small town Category:Made by Dasrak